


Things that Energize me…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, friendship on the way to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: prompt 16.	Things that Energize me…Kurt drags Elliot along for a new adventure together.
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Things that Energize me…

Elliot laughed when Kurt dragged him into the building. All he’d been told that morning when Kurt called to see if he could do a day out was to be ready at 8am. He knew Kurt had managed to get two articles onto the Vogue site and had made some extra money doing costume sewing for some of the seniors at NYADA for their senior projects. He had no idea what the other man had been saving up for.

“A spa?” Elliot asked.

“Oh, yes. We are having a full spa day. Massages to nails, the works. We deserve this.” Kurt said.

“We?”

“Me for my shit filled year and you for putting up with me and talking sense to me.”

“Let’s go then.” Elliot said, joining Kurt as they went through the door.

Kurt had signed them up for aromatherapy soaks, massages, waxing for Kurt (and Elliot if he wanted), and then facials followed by hand and feet pampering. After a discussion on if either had objections to being naked in the same room together, they decided to enjoy all activities together except the first soak.

The day was filled with delightful conversation and light hearted teasing, which started pretty much by the time Kurt and Elliot joined up again to get their massages.

The lady giving Elliot his massage hit a knot in his back and the groan was loud. Kurt started to snicker. The moan Elliot gave when the knot released and he could feel the relaxation settle in was what set Kurt over the edge into laughter though.

Elliot flipped Kurt the bird and just went back to enjoying his massage. He also let himself make all the noise he wanted, Kurt’s giggles and Kurt’s own moaning encouraging him to voice his delight. After the women giving them the massages left and the guys were putting on robes to move to the next activity, Kurt looked at Elliot.

“So, was that a semi-accurate portrayal of Starchild sexy sounds?” Kurt asked, a slight blush spreading across his face.

Elliot chuckled. “Possibly. If it were?”

“Well worth hearing. Let’s go….did you decide on whether you are getting any waxing done or not?” Kurt asked.

“Ummm…no. The lady who asked said I could watch your first spot and decide then, if it was alright with you.”

“It’s fine with me. I am indulging, so you can watch as they do my back. You could also ask for a trim…they do a trim of arm pit hair and pubic hair here.”

“What are you having waxed, anyway?’ Elliot asked.

“Most my body hair. I like to be nearly bare for summer. I leave a happy trail and a patch above my boy and a bit under arm. I will be speedo ready, though.”

Elliot looked at Kurt intrigued. Kurt wasn’t very hairy as it was and what Elliot had noticed was light colored. He still hadn’t decided on his own wax session though.

“What about on your face?’ Elliot asked.

“The place I get my hair done does eyebrows and other face issues.” Kurt answered.

Elliot watched as Kurt had his back waxed, before deciding that he’d let them do his lower back, which seemed to grow hair in more of a pelt that the rest of him and the lady who would be doing it assured him they could actually do it in a manner that wasn’t jarring to feel or look at since it was all he was waxing.

Elliot was done just in time to catch the most tantalizing view he’d ever seem. Kurt was getting his nether regions waxed as well. Considering the feel of his lower back, Elliot couldn’t even imagine doing so himself, but the view was lovely. Kurt really did have a glorious ass. Elliot relented to a trim of his underarms and pubic area as Kurt was getting his front done and his trimming done.

After the waxing was finishing, they were ushered back to a massage room for a fifteen minute session to work out any knots or tensed areas from the waxing session. Then they were taken into a room for facials and pedicures and manicures.

“Any requests on facials?” Kurt asked.

Elliot looked at him briefly before bursting out in laughter. Kurt titled his head to the side and then his eyes got huge and his face flushed red. “That is not what I meant!” Kurt scolded before starting to snicker himself.

Elliot was still laughing. “Nothing too flowery.”

“Fruity?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t mind fruity.” Elliot said.

“Last question then, before we are pretty much quiet for a bit…it is hard to talk with the stuff on your face here. Polish or not? If you don’t want color, they have this fabulous clear polish as well.” Kurt said.

“Well, my day job doesn’t like my nails colored and I would hate to pay for a nail job that I’d just have to remove to work, but I bet I could get away with clear polish.” Elliot said.

Kurt nodded. “They can do colored toe and clear finger nails. That is what I do most of the time.”

“Let’s do that. Do they have black…or midnight blue?” Elliot asked.

Kurt nodded.

Sure enough, the next half hour was pretty quiet but just about as relaxing as the massages were. By the time everyone was done, Kurt had a pearl grey on his toenails and Elliot had gone with the midnight blue for his toenails. Both had clear polish on their finger nails and theirs faces glowed.

They got dressed and Kurt dragged them back out the door after a stop at the desk to see if he owed any extra, which he didn’t.

Kurt practically bounced around Elliot.

“So?” Kurt asked.

“So what?” Elliot asked

“Did you like it?” Kurt asked.

Elliot beamed and grabbed his friend into a tight hug. “I loved it. It was a great bit of relaxation.”

Kurt hugged back and sighed happily. “I’m glad. You might just be my future companion for this from now on. It would be lovely to finally have someone to come with.”

“Really?” Elliot asked.

“Oh, yes.” Kurt said. “Rachel could not handle the concept of peace. It was an affront to Blaine’s manliness, although he was perfectly willing to go to the Spa with Sam when he got packages for his modeling work. Santana was never an option. I want companionship, not to be snarked at the whole time. I might bring Dani once though, if you think she’d like it. It’s just, when I go with the girls we don’t tend to get to hang out the whole time, so it doesn’t really work as going with friends.”

“Well, I would love to join you again.” Elliot hugged harder before they parted. “And, since you enjoyed this, next time I am bringing you to my yoga weekend and we will see if you enjoy that as well.”

Kurt beamed. “I can’t wait. I feel like I could fly, still. What do you want to do now?”

Elliot laughed and grabbed Kurt’s hand. Kurt did not remove his hand from Elliot’s.

“Let’s go see some sites! I bet we have time to go see the Statue of Liberty.” Elliot said.

“Really? I haven’t been yet.”

“No way! Then we are definitely going to go see the Statue of Liberty.”

Kurt and Elliot set out to finish off their day together and Elliot couldn’t help but think it might just be the start of a great deal more grand adventures for them together.


End file.
